Partners Till the End
by Risingstars21
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are each 16 and in high school. They're navigating through school and maintaining their superhero ways are the top priorities. Throw a little love into the mix and things get even more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette POV

Looking over the scenery of Paris, I fell in love once more with the city. Couples walked hand in hand having light conversations, small children ran around their parent's legs giggling, the aged architecture still looked pristine. I took a comfortable seat on a sturdy roof tile looking over buzzing cafes. 'Ugh, does my suit have to get stuck on edges all the time!' I thought, swiftly pulling the red tangled fabric from the corner.

Swishing my legs back forth, I waited for my partner to join me on this breezy yet sunlit afternoon. It was a day off from school which I would've spent with my best friend Alya but she was hanging out with her soon to be boyfriend, Nino. Rolling my eyes, they're adorable together but she has left me alone most afternoons. Having left my guard down, I didn't sense Chat Noir sneaking up on me.

Leathery black hands covered my eyes making me jump slightly and tense at a possible villain. "My Lady, don't you look purr-fect today" Chat purred, dropping his hands and joining me. I let my shoulders sag slightly content that it's my favorite kitty. I giggled slightly at his comments bumping into his shoulder as he dropped down.

"Puny as usual Chat" smiling at him. His green eyes sparked as a sly smirk spread across his face. Probably conjuring up even more puns.

"So Bugaboo you're in a playful mood today huh?" His smirk growing, he draped his arm around my waist, "when do I get to see who you are under that mask?" questioning teasingly reaching for my mask, I swatted him away answering back, "Not now kitty. You know we're not supposed to reveal our identities to anyone…..Any way what if you don't like who's under the mask?" I looked down at my hands playing with the fabric.

Feeling his fingers lift my chin to make me look him in his green eyes. I'm sure uneasiness and slight sadness showed in mine. "Never say that My Lady. You now I like you for you." I blushed slightly, in his eyes there was adoration for me. Looking up suddenly I saw the flash of color and then a big explosion. Jumping up "Look some ones akumatized!" I looked down to see kitty mumbling something to himself ignoring him I spun my yo-yo and swung onto the next building following the action.

Why is school so boring? Sitting in my desk I wasn't paying attention to what our Chem teacher was saying. Until she starts talking about a partner project.

"This project requires 4 people to a group. You will come up with a new element. Figure out…" The teacher kept going on how we have to figure out the weight of our element and it's make up.

This actually sounds fun, making a new element.

Once the teacher dismissed us people starting forming groups.

"Hey, We four should be a group!" Nino pointed to Alya, Adrien, and I.

"Yes Nino lets do it!" Alya responding to his statement. She winked at me making me blush thinking about having to work Adrien for a couple days.

I nodded and Adrien responded "sure sounds good with me! Where do you want to go?"

"We could always go to my house! My parents can make us snacks!" I cheered, my house is always full of food and it's awesome.

My group of friends all nodded in agreement and a chorus of "yes!" Rang through us.

Once school was dismissed we slowly walked to my house.

"Hello mama! I brought friends over to work on a project." I called through the bakery

"Ah Marinette you're home! I'll make you guys snacks while you head up to your room."

The others followed me up to my room and I closed the latch on the stairs once we got to my room.

20 minutes into our brainstorming season we decided to name it Macaroon.

"I can't believe we're picking Macaroon as the name!" Nino and and Adrien were still fuming us girls over ruled their stupid names.

"Here darlings! I brought some sandwiches and cookies!" My mom carefully placed the tray on the floor between us.

"Oh my god Mari I always love how your mom cooks!" You could practically see hearts forming where Ayla's eyes are. I giggled at my friends as they scarfed down even more food.

It was nearing 7 o'clock when everyone departed from my house. I let out a small yawn as I waved my friends good night from the front door.

"Would you like dinner, dear?" My papa asked me tenderly

"No papa, I'm ok I'm really tired though so I think I'll turn in early."

"Ok sweetie" he kissed me forehead and sent me off to my room

I changed into my comfy black and blue pajamas. Pulling Tikki out of her little bed and placing her on the corner of my bed "Oy Tikki today was fun"

"Ooooo Marinette was it because of Adrien?!" Tikki poked my cheek making me blush

"Stop Tikki!"

I heard a knock on my window and quickly stuffed Tikki behind the pillows.

Looking up I was met with shiny green eyes. Oh it's Chat Noir, I hope he didn't see Tikki!

Opening the latch on the window he gave me his hand to lift me up on my terrace.

"Hi Chat Noir what are you doing here?" I asked teasingly.

Lately he's been coming around a couple of times to see me after saving me that one day.

"Just checking in on you Princess," grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it

A breeze started moving my hair around, "why don't you come in? It's getting cold out here." I walked to my window and jumped back into my room with Kitty following.

'Oh no! I forgot to take of all my Adrien Posters!' I mentally screamed at myself. Please don't turn around, please don't turn around, please don't turn around I silently begged.

"Huh, I've never seen your room before," Chat started walking around inspecting everything, " reminds me of you."

Oh no! He looked up at my board! I'm dead inside right now.

"Huh, you have a lot of photos of Adrien Agreste on here" he looked around mischievously

"O-oh it's no-nothing! I-I just...I-I admire his dad's clothes!" I kept stuttering oh god

 **Leave some reviews for me please! They'll lead me in the right directions!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien's POV

She's stuttering again, that means she's hiding something. I'm going to find out! Casually walking over to her seining my tail, I bombard her with questions.

"You admire the clothes, huh?" I started pestering her about it, "there's nothing else you admire?" I poked her already cherry red cheeks.

She couldn't form any words as her mouth hung open. I snickered at her actions.

"Whatever," she huffed crossing her arms.

"Oh princess how easy it is to annoy you" I said laughing

"Shouldn't you be bothering Ladybug right now?" Marinette tried to change the conversation and I let her

"I'm out patrolling, I'll meet up with her soon actually," checking the time from the clock in her room," fine princess I'll let you go."

"Thank you kitty," she smiled.

Huh LB usually calls me that...

I grabbed Marinette's hand and placed a kiss.

"Bye my princess." I climbed to the terrace and jumped to the next building. I really should start patrol...

Marinette's POV

"Oh Tikki I better hurry and transform to meet with Chat Noir!" I scrambled to find Tikki around my bed spread. Finding her wrapped up sleeping, I called her name quietly "Tikki, please wake up we have to transform to meet Chat Noir!"

"Oy Marinette," she rubbed the sleep from her eyes," okay let's go."

"Tikki spots on!" I yelled.

'Where is he?' I thought, seeing a flash of green and bolack I found my kitty.

Jumping to the neighboring building I called out "Kitty I found you!" I smiled and stood Infront of him. He was at least a head taller than me.

Chat smirked, "I guess I'm not a stray anymore because I found a home the mewment I saw you"

I laughed, " that one was very corny" I pointed out

"The best and puniest for you, My Lady" he caringly said.

Chat always tried making a move on me but I've always been passive about them. I'm not sure if I can handle these terrible jokes 24/7. I giggle quietly imagining all the cat jokes that are yet to be told.

"What are you laughing about LB," he teasingly asked while we were lazily walking around the roof top of buildings.

"Just thinking about your terrible cat puns," I roll my eyes because I know what's to come. Just wait for it.

"Paw-lease my puns are claw-some."

I burst out laughing, having to grab my knees to balance myself. I start walking towards him and fall against him from laugher. "I-I...can-nt breathe...oh god!" I continue my fit of laughter.

"Are you done yet?" Chat lightly pushed me to my feet and crossed his arms.

"Yes, yes kitty!" I flicked his bell to cause it to ring. "Ok kitty I must go! I'll see you later!" I flicked his bell one more time causing him to scoff at my action. Oh kitty how funny you are. Do I really think I could love Chat, like the way he probably feels about me? What about Adrien? Ever since we shared that moment in the rain I haven't been able to like anyone else. Well I guess these are matters for a late night conversation with my self and the wall. Rushing away I kissed him on the cheek before even realizing what I've done. Oh shit what have I just done...


End file.
